


Ponytail and Glasses

by Tukma



Series: Fluffy and silly supercorp shorts [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), supercorp - Fandom
Genre: Comedy, Costumes, Empathy, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Identity Reveal, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-08-09 20:35:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20123416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tukma/pseuds/Tukma
Summary: So this is a fic based on a Prompt, My Beta sent over to me.@shipperofstuff posted the followingPost reveal Lena showing up to catco in glasses & saying her names Lori Thorul & trolling KaraOr even funnier Lena showing up in glasses & Kara actually falling for it & not recognising LenaSOwe will start at the end of season 4 as there is now a Canon reveal and go from there.  building up from Lena being upset and then to working out her plan, and then heading into Catco to meet with Kara for a interview.  from there well I guess we need to see how Kara reacts.  This is written in the 1st person if you don't like first person fic's don't read it.





	1. Lex's last laugh

**Author's Note:**

> As this is a prompt I have no idea where it is going or which path it should take, would it be better for Kara to figure it out or not.

Lex’s passing gesture was a good one and I was not taking it well, this was not what I was hoping for when I was finally free from the insanity of my family, even if I had, had to kill my own brother to get that freedom. I watched as he laughed and taunted through his dying breaths and I felt my whole world crumble. For all the times my brother underestimated me for all the times he had pushed, manipulated and hurt me, nothing compared to this. I think the worst part was he enjoyed seeing the reaction and I was unable to stop it, the complete and utter shattering of the fabric of my universe, the pain the distress and the tears. Tears had been mine only, then Kara had seen them and did not criticise, I shared with her my vulnerability and my brother had just used her to steal it. I wasn’t sure what hurt more at this moment, the betrayal, the lies or the fact that Lex had managed to break me and he knew it.

Downloading the drive from the computer and hitting his auto destruct on his system to ensure that this didn’t get out, I left him staring after me with his cold dead eyes as I headed to the plane. I loaded in a flight path and headed off back to national city, there was plenty of time to get there before games night at J’onn’s and I was sure that until I decided what was going to happen I needed to just continue as normal, although the bile rising making me feel quite nauseated was not helping at the present time and the nagging doubt, rising anger and overwhelming desire to be self deprecating and give myself a real talking to, see as much as Lex taunted and his snide comments were indeed hurtful no one cut like Lillian, well except maybe me, and this level of stupidity definitely needed a Lillian level of reprimanding. I chuckled to myself, mirthlessly and almost sarcastically, Lillian had never been a mother to me but she was able to produce a deeper lever of self reflection through her ability to wound so deeply, that you were sucked to the bottom, the furthest most recesses of your mind, to the place that even the best shrink can’t get to, and I had tried enough of them to know. Pulling back through from that place, took a lot of reflection and work and I was well practiced.

However for now, it was time to pull on something casual, Jeans and a nice top, put on my war make up and get in the car. I drove to J’onn’s just stopping to get wine, I sat around the corner in the car, and waited, I saw everyone enter, and monitored my internal state. J’onn his job has literally been full of secrets as has his life. The last son of Mars; the last of his kind, hiding within the world for years, before he took over at the DEO. The job that he took over originally to protect the Danvers sisters, he has now vacated to follow a more vocational path. His behaviour has been innate since arriving on earth, and before he was a soldier on Mars so he would be trained to survive and although he has probably lied to me on many occasions it would never have been a Luthor issue or a trust issue, after all J’onn could take any information that he wanted at any time and he could remove anything that he wanted too. J’onn could also change into whomever he wished if he wanted to he could have easily become either of them and ended the friendship. That thought for a moment took over, J’onn could be anyone, every time something happened with Supergirl, Kara disappeared, and the one time that I pushed it, and went to find her, James would have known the determined look I had, he would have warned them. The strange behaviour and speech patterns I had seen to sickness, was that J’onn? I could feel the warmth on my cheeks and realised the conversation that has pushed me towards James that was with J’onn. I wasn’t mad at him about Kara, but James well that he would pay for.

Then I saw Alex walking down with Kelly, they looked quite close, that was nice I guess. Alex had been lonely since Maggie only a few one night stands, although there was a point I thought something was brewing with Sam. Kelly I didn’t know at all she has only been around for a few weeks since curing James. Alex however well she was different, I had know Alex since my first press conference. Naturally suspicious and very closed and guarded, Alex was always going to be secretive and protective of Kara, it had been in the last few months that I had even managed to chip away at her cold exterior. Eliza for all her amazing mother qualities and the way she was just so loving and kind, had managed to cause Alex to become almost as gilt ridden and able to punish herself as me, feeling entirely responsible for Kara, who given what I now know is ridiculous. Working in the lab had been the turning point in our friendship, was that what we had now I wasn’t really sure. Alex lied as a matter of course, she lied about who she was, what she did, everything, but she never lied about how much she loved Kara, and the way she was with supergirl should have tipped me off, there was always a pained look on her face, any time I had come in and helped supergirl, the only person Alex was that protective over was Kara. I am such a fool, ignoring what is right there in front of my face, Alex her unwavering love, and care for Kara, mirrored for Supergirl. How panicked she was when supergirl was flooded with Kryptonite, how she calmed her like only a sister could when she was trapped. I watched as Alex kissed Kelly, it was cute and sweet tentative, oh it must have been their first kiss. I smiled it was nice to see Alex happy, it would appear I am not really mad at Alex either.

Behind the kissing couple I see Brainy and Nia, oh finally Brainy has worked it out. That is nice, I have no idea if Nia knows anything or not, but I have the suspicion that she does, and not because she is Kara’s mentee but because she is clearly dreamer, and well she is part of the superhero squad as is Brainy, and if I am correct Brainy is not human, not from this earth and also not from this time. He had never seemed to fit in, always seemed just out of the loop, he calculated things like a computer and spoke like he belonged to a different world. I liked Brainy, he never expected anything more from me that just to be me, he thought I was a genius and for him intelligence was a high priority for him, and so it felt like his assessment of me was actually quite the compliment. He was also as bad with emotions as I am so that made conversations about emotions a very interesting event. I believed that coming back from the future if my assessment was correct would be something that would prohibit him talking about a lot also. As for Nia, the girl was sweet and adorable from what I had seen but our interactions have been minimal, I don’t know much about her other than the fact that she is Dreamer which I guess makes her transgendered. Something that I guess she has had to hide from fear of reprisals for who she is, it is funny thinking about it I have a lot in common with Nia, I am also judged preceding my arrival based on a name, something that automatically makes me a target. Not in the same way, people are to afraid that I would live up to my name than to attack, but I am a target, Lena could receive threats or worse just for being born into the wrong body, as I was born into the wrong family. They both had reason to keep the secrets that have been shared with them and I couldn’t be mad, although I have to concede that Kara only had friends that I had already established as Dreamer, an alien from the future, James or guardian, a Martian and her boyfriend was the Prince of Daxam, each person linked to Supergirl.

I am such a fool, Lex taunting me comes to mind.  
when I'm gone, who will be left to be proud of you? What, your friends? The joke's on you. I had scoffed at him, as he lay dying the desperate last attempt of a deranged man, looking up at his sister, his murderer, wanting to just have the last words.  
It's always been on you. Yes, yes Lex you were right, it was on me, but it wasn’t just everyone else’s doing was it, you knew mother knew, and you were there to manipulate and use the situation to your advantage the only reason I was being told now is because the information held no value to a dying man, and spite and hate is all he had.

Your friends have been lying to you from the start. Its not when it started though that’s the issue, it is the fact that it has never stopped, that there has never been a change, I have opened up more and more and there has been no reciprocity from the other side. There has been no time where she has been able to be honest with me.

Your boyfriend Jimmy, Alex, J'onn, that little alien runt Brainy. Yes out of them all the only one that I haven’t seen, haven’t thought about is James, I didn’t want to be with him I had no idea how I managed to get so deep into the relationship in the first place, although as I thought earlier J’onn would pay for his part in that, he would know my thoughts my true feelings. James I saved him, I put everything on the line for him but I didn’t love him I knew that he was right, I didn’t know enough about love as I had never had any.  
Even your own mother. She isn’t a mother, and she will be annoyed that her ability to use the information is gone. That the hold she has is no longer there on that, and she, she who apparently loves me, is no longer something I need to worry about.

They’ve mocked you, humiliated you, betrayed you. I see no mocking humiliation and betrayal yes I feel those, but then I had the same from Lex, worse from Lex, there was not a area of my life or personality that he had not mocked, or belittle, and was continuous attempts at humiliation and betrayal well if Lex was breathing then he was betraying someone, not any more, he isn’t breathing now. He will never betray me again.

Denial's a very powerful thing, isn't it? It's been standing right in front of you all this time. And you chose not to see it. There is the kicker, the crux of it all, the one truth in amongst all the sceptic half truths and conjecture, this was true, I had not wanted to see, I had denied the things I had seen, I had been a fool, it was true not because of what I was being told, not because they decided I was not worthy of the secret, not that I deserved it. I have been a fool because I allowed myself to be, for all my intelligence, all my observations of others all the teachings of the Luthor house, here I am fooled by my own desire not to know what I haven’t been told.

I'm about to die, but at least I lived without ever being a fool. You're left with no one and nothing. Well we will see about that Lex, we will see. I hear his voice in my head and replay the words and although they are scathing and some truth to them he doesn’t have the impact and I am able to dispel it, I look up and see that Kara is inside, I have missed her entrance and my opportunity to evaluate independently of the group. It is late and they are expecting me. I get up and head in, “I didn’t know what to bring, red or white so I brought both”


	2. I love it when a plan comes together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this is the chapter where Lena is working out her mind, getting her thoughts out and hatches her plan. its time for her to prepare for the subterfuge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't going to continue this story but as it is a gift for a friend and that friend really likes her story just as it is I am going to finish it. you don't have to read but i would ask you be respectful.

I left the games night and headed not home but to the office, why I wasn’t sure I just didn’t want to go home. I sat drinking and then after a while I slammed down the glass hitting the glass of the picture frame, I shattered the glass and looked at the frame I was feeling quite angry, I had not wanted to go to the games night I just wanted time to process but because I was unable to process I had to pretend all was good. This was not true but I had not been able to process what was wrong or even how wrong it was. Seeing the smashed picture I sighed, I had not meant to do that, it was an accident. I looked sadly at the photo such a wonderful picture from such an amazing day. It had as always been cut short, the girls both making excuses to leave and now I know why. I looked at the white board, a complete chronology of our friendship. Every visit from Supergirl, or Kara, every super emergency, every save, every missed activity all the time we had spent together it was all there. I had watched the videos and looked at the information on Lex’s computer. Kara had not been caught once doing anything that was super, at any time in her civilian clothing unless it was connected to me. Flying me from Catco when I was poisoned, catching bullets at a press conference, then the attack at LCorp, the prison, and the Kasnian camp. There were more that were connected to Lex and his plans, he set it up he knew that there would be a need for her to protect me, as he knew she would.

I also had thought through everything, Kara was consistently slipping up, each one marked, from I flew her on a bus to the most recent where she had been stood on my plane without her glasses looking at me, I was talking to her and I could see her in the reflection in the window. That one I wondered was she trying to tell me at that point, I had been so caught up in my angry rant about Eve I hadn’t even looked until she raised her hands and put her glasses back on. She always made sure her glasses were on around me, pushing them up drawing attention to her poor eyesight. Each slip each accident each hint was ignored by me, but why, why was it that there was a desire not to see, not to know, there must have been something that caused me to be this way. What was it that I was afraid of what was it that I didn’t want to change. There had to be something, there had to be, it wasn’t just the old pain, losing someone I love, that wouldn’t have been enough, not in this case, because I was able to lose the super for a time. No there had to be more to this I had to dig deeper I mean I was overlooking a lot of little things and some of them could be forgiven, but the same perfume, the same earrings, the same smile, scar, hair and the same look when she looked at me.

A sudden flash hit me as I looked at the fractured glass the way the shattering mirrored its own pattern. It was almost symmetrical. I stood and went to the white board flipping it over I started a new chronology this time with two lines. My line was easy to fill in and it was completed swiftly, every significant event in my life. The other line was Kara’s this took a little longer all the things I remembered went in first, then all the things I read and could deduce from the journals of Lex and the information about Superman. The information completed I looked at the board, so many similarities, so many joint experiences and so many shared ones. We had both experienced so much and lost so much, both lived with immense burden and pressure that we didn’t ask for or actually need. We both had the desire to be seen as our own person and just as that with no expectations or requirements just to be who we are. And I had found it, I had finally found someone who saw me for me and allowed me to see her, and I believed she did show me her, not in facts and histories although there were a lot of things she shared without sharing. The deep emotions that we had shared, the way that we were together none of that was fakes I could see it, literally on the screen, her panic and fear for me being enough to use her powers without changing.

It wasn’t losing a person that was the problem, it wasn’t losing a friend, it was losing the only person in the world that I had ever connected with, that had really seen me, another person yes that would have been an issue but I would just pop them in a box and move on, but Kara was not just a person she was everything to me. I had opened up to her, shared a deep emotional connection with her, I craved her attention, was jealous, and sometimes a little insecure about if she liked me, I remember the day I went over and saw Alex, I thought that she was dating Alex and I stuttered to a stop, and I had barely known her then. Then when she was dating Mon-El that man child I was so overwhelmed with jealousy, that frat boy had not deserved her. When he left she was so broken and I thought I was losing her I remember it was the first time I had allowed myself such personal vulnerability, sure there were moments where actions and events had caused me to be upset or angry, but that day I let her know how much I missed her, how important she was to me. Then when Edge poisoned the children and she saved me, twice, Kara with her faith and kindness a never ending commodity that I love so dearly, and then the determination and hope when as supergirl she called to me to climb to save me I love her for the qualities that she had despite the trauma the pain. I love her, oh, now that’s complicated, searching my mind I find no evidence that this is in any way untrue in fact the evidence all points to one indisputable fact. I was in love with Kara. For me to get past everything and be fully ok I needed for her to talk to me herself and it needed to be soon.

I sat back at the desk and poured another drink for myself and sipped it, now the next thing was to work out how things were going to progress in a exponential rate, I had been waiting for three years it would appear unwittingly of course for this information, for the realisation and I was sure that I would not be able to last indefinitely. After all I am a Luthor, and one who now knows what it is she wants, the only problem is Kara has to come clean first if it’s to work. I rubbed my eyes realising they were a little sore and decided it was time to take the contacts out. Once out I put on my glasses and looked at myself, I grinned slightly and I pulled my hair into a ponytail and chuckled.

Maybe I can let Kara know, I know have a little fun and encourage her to talk to me without telling her about Lex. Without admitting that I hadn’t noticed that my best friend was supergirl. I wasn’t going to lie, it did make me feel a little stupid but I needed to let her know it was ok and that she could tell me, and I needed her to do so, soon, before it caused a issue without friends. This thought and the image before me gave me the idea, I was gong into catco with glasses a ponytail and some god awful willed cardigan and I was going to pretend I am someone else. This was either brilliant or cool hardy and I wasn’t sure which but either way I was going to do it. I will have Jess make the appointment and I will turn up for it. I can be Lauran, coming in for an interview with the fantastic Kara Danvers, it will be set up as a new venture interview for a project for Alien inclusion in politics, after all there had been a alien president even if people didn’t know. I had Jess set the interview for Friday and I just needed to avoid Kara until then.


	3. Miss, L - Burke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so it is time for the big interview and Lena has had a lot of time practising and a lot of help to make this viable, all there is is the actual day, Lena finds a couple of times that she can almost not go through with it but then, she manages to steel her resolve and get into the grove of the subterfuge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a friend recently told me to write what i love and just go with it, well this one is for my Beta and a very special person to me, so as long as she loves it, it is being posted.

It had been surprisingly easy to Avoid Kara since games night, there were a lot of conferences and meetings about the fallout from the Lex story, and supergirl was all ready up to her eyes in the latest catastrophe, whatever that might be. There was only one point where I was almost pulled out of my resolve and that was the day before the interview was set. There was a particularly brutal and terrifying fight between supergirl and some massive alien with a hammer. She had been badly beaten and then there was a point where it looked like all was lost. My heart was in my throat as I watched in utter dismay; she was in trouble, a lot of trouble. The blast that came from her heat vision seemed to last forever and then it was gone, as was the hammer, the alien laying unconscious, and a bleeding and broken Kara was on her knees, Alex was rushing to her and helping her up, I wanted to go then and there to see her to make sure she was alright but I knew that I needed to follow through more.

I had been formulating a hypotheses that Kara was worried that I would take the news badly, which I did and I know that the likely hood is, it wouldn’t have mattered how the initial information was passed to me I would have taken it extremely badly. Although I think that I have done well to analyse the situation and face it without going to a Crazy place, although without Kara this past week I have been talking to myself more. Or rather being without Kara and her rambling there was so much more time where I was alone, that I ended up in my own mind more, this wasn’t a good thing for a Luthor especially this one. So the best possible thought for the hypotheses is that she wanted to tell me but she was scared, worried that I wouldn’t take it well and that she would lose me, loss being a trigger for us both. For this to be correct I had to at least be a little important to her and with any luck there maybe a chance that the feelings that I have developed may be reciprocated. After all the only person that Kara ever dated was that Daxamite play boy, and since then no one, and well she spent most time with me.

I woke up early on Friday morning looking at myself in the mirror I barley recognised me, this might actually be a good disguise, I wore my hair in a ponytail, muted make up, no signature lips and a Smokey eye. There was of course the black rimmed glasses, and the button up with the horrendous cardigan, that Jess picked. I was starting to think that Jess was more of a genius than I was, she was always on board with the nefarious schemes too, it is a good job that she didn’t end up working for Lex, she may have actually helped him succeed. A shiver ran down my back at the thought. I put on my shoes, oh my god flats, I was going to be tiny, this had better be worth it in the end. A picture of me like this and the press would have a field day. So I look the part now, I need to be softer, less confident, nervous and maybe a little clumsy. Much like I practiced for games night I was now in my apartment practicing making a trip look authentic. Oh I bet Lex is having a right laugh now as he looks up at me, oh yes I may be an atheist but I know that where ever Lex is he is definitely no longer looking down on me. He isn’t looking at me at all, I smirk but he would have enjoyed this.

Finally I made my way over to Catco, catching a glimpse of myself I shudder even when dressed casual I don’t look like this, I think jess needs another raise, soon she will be the best paid personal assistant in the world. Walking through the lobby without my normal clicking is somewhat unnerving I feel very out of place this is good, I can draw on this, method acting and such. I arrive at the desk and the security guard speaks, “name, and Identification please Miss .....” he trails off as I hand him my identification, Jess really did think of everything, he looked at it and then at me, clearly seeing the same, image as I had, and looking down, the confusion on his face was evident, does he challenge the ID as fake and risk angering his boss, because she is clearly up to something or does he not challenge it and hope that his boss isn’t doing some kind of poorly devised security check. “I um, I have an um appointment, with Kara, Kara Danvers of CatCo” I did my best impression of the stuttering reporter and gave a weak smile. He was clearly set on not angering me as he buzzed me through and called for an escort, handing me a visitor pass.

When the elevator opened I had expected to see Kara in the reflection but Nia walked out. “Lauren Burke” Nia called as the security guard with a pained expression pointed to me, Miss Burke, my name is Nia, Miss Danvers is not feeling herself so I have come .........” Nia’s voice trailed off as I turned around to face her, Nia’s face was a picture, it was stuck frozen somewhere between what looked like a very hardy laugh, and utter confusion. I held out my hand and tried a smile I am pretty sure it was just a pained expression, Nia shook my hand and motioned towards the elevator, a very awkward silence befell us as we rode up to the offices, normally silence didn’t bother me but this was definitely causing discomfort. I realised that I didn’t like to be out without my branded and familiar facade, the heels the clothes the make up, all of it I wielded like weapons, the perfectly time heel click the devastatingly contrasting lipstick, the outfits chosen to have a specific affect, there was no aspect of my outward appearance that wasn’t carefully calculated to have an effect, even the heels, they made specific sounds and accentuated the point, make my legs look great and gave me a few additional inches, I wasn’t short but I was shorter than the men in the meetings. I was stripped bare of all my defences at the moment and I was not feeling at all comfortable in my own skin. I wondered if this was how Nia felt, and Kara, both were hiding themselves or in Nia’s case was now able to show herself.

I had arranged a private room for the interview so that as few people as possible could see me, Nia had clearly looked at where were going as she guided me there, she seemed to be shielding me from the other people and had a very strange expression. “my dream didn’t make sense and I have no idea what is going on Miss Blake, but please go easy on her she isn’t well.” Nia spoke with concern and compassion and clearly was very confused. I sat waiting in the room and practiced being timid and nervous more while I waited. I couldn’t help but wonder what Nia meant by she was not well I mean she was supergirl, other than exceptional strong aliens who managed to give her a bit of a beating now and then, and Kryptonite she is invulnerable, the beating from yesterday would be healed and she would be back to herself by now.

She was not alright it took everything I had not to get up and go to her when she came in, she looked terrible, bruised and scuffed up, limping, wincing in pain, and dear god did she have a cold, where the hell were her powers her Kryptonian god like strength and invulnerability. No she was here all soft and broken, Kara but broken. This was not going to be anywhere near as much fun as I had initially thought it was going to be, her being convinced I was me and me convincing her I was not. Until I finally let out a blunder that could not be denied and hope that she would tell me the truth and it would all be out in the open. This oh, this was not fun at all, she was broken and hurt and I was worried, what the hell had happened to Kara, did the alien with a hammer have something to do with this. She began talking as she walked in not looking up, none of the normal finesse of a Kara Danvers interview. “good morning, Miss Burke, My name is Kara Danvers and I will be conducting your interview, I apologise in advance I appear to have gotten a cold on top of the slight tumble I took a couple of days ago. I understand you will be heading a movement to help Aliens get into politics, are you an alien yourself with political aspirations?” 

I didn’t answer I wasn’t even sure that was the first question or just the end of a ramble. She hadn’t even looked at me and she had barely taken a breath through the whole ramble. Did she really do interviews like this, this wasn’t the professional reporter that I saw or was this just because she was ill, this was concerning on many levels. Kara was clearly not fit for work, and possibly her approach was not fitting a journalist, but I have no idea how to tell if it is just her being sick or if this is how she conducts lower level interviews. I watch as she eventually looks up and I expect that spark of recognition and her today something to me but there is nothing. “I apologise again that is not the right question to be asking although I am sure it is not the first time you would have heard it, um, I am sorry,can you tell me about what started you down the road to starting this new initiative and why you think now is the right time for this?” she spoke clearer and with more thought this time and was staring right at me, those azure eyes and that little scar, the thick rimmed glasses slight blush and perfect lips, just looking at me, with no recognition and no acknowledgment of who I am. Jess has clearly done her job to well she actually didn’t know who I was.

“Well um, I suppose that I um, well I am a democrat, and well so was Olivia, and she was the well the best president we have had in a very long, time. Then when the problems started she was replaced by that bigot and he well he, just isn’t progressive, he has set the country back fifty Years, and well, I want to do something different with my life, be different to my family, make a name for myself outside their hatred and make a difference in the world. I think having someone like Olivia in the white house would be a step forward again.” I remembered to stutter and ramble and allude to something that is true of Lena Luthor but there was nothing no sudden realisation not even a questioning look in fact it looked as though Kara’s eyes were glassed over, she hasn’t taken any notes or anything, there was at least a recorder on the side. “Um Miss Danvers, are you sure that you ok to do this interview I am not sure that you are all together with me.”

Kara looked at me for a moment and I wondered if she was about to say something about who I was instead she just continued, looking down at her notepad before looking up with the next question. “ Again I am sorry, it is fine, just a cold, um, where were we, oh yes. So the idea is that your initiative will work within current legislation to change the laws for Aliens? Reinstate the amnesty act? Take it further so that the aliens may become citizens and run for office? That’s a big ask I mean you can’t be president if your Canadian, do you really think that there is a way that they would allow someone from another planet be president?” Kara hadn’t taken a breath just went from one question into another not really open questions and quite leading, this was not what I had prepared for at all and if there was one thing that I hated more than anything it was being ill prepared, especially when I had something to lose. I needed to reformulate the plan and quickly if this was going to go anywhere or I just needed to give up the pretence and take Kara to Alex, she was clearly not well. “I come from a family of criminal defence attorneys” almost as hated as the Luthor’s that should work, “my family have become very rich off the suffering of other people, getting white privileged humans off for crimes against any other minority group, as an attorney myself I believe that there is a way to change the laws and make this country better without looking all that it stands for.” Same name different but she must be noticing the similarities right. “I think that we need to include the aliens and not be afraid of them, and I want to use my power and influence to help that, I am just trying to make my own way, make a difference separate to my family” Ok that is almost the exact wording from out first meeting. “Opinions may be slow to change but I believe it is possible I have Hope.”

Kara scoffed slightly, whatever was wrong with her she was depressed, I had never seen her like this it was scary to see. It was at this point that Nia had come into the room again with some refreshments, and handed Kara a very sugary looking drink and a sticky bun, she handed me a Black coffee and I grinned, it was from Noonans and that was just perfect. “I think there is going to be a break in the clouds in a few moments and it may be a good idea to go sit out on the balcony, there is going to be a fire alarm in here and I think that it would be better if you were sitting outside.” Nia spoke to Kara in a very strange way and Kara obviously understood the meaning as she was collecting items. Kara normally so sunny in herself, I would not notice the weather but now that Nia had brought it to my attention there was a distinct lack of light or sun. Oh, that made sense the Kryptonian cells were powered by the sun, the lack of powers the general mood, Kara was flat, like a drained battery. I helped gather the things and followed Kara outside; the sun did come out and with the sugar and the sun Kara seemed to slowly come back to life. She was looking at me, staring actually almost as if she was looking at something or for something specific, she tilted her head a little and then seemed to get a little frustrated.

“So Miss Blake, please tell me about the others on the committee and how this came to be?” Kara sounded a little more preppy and that was an open question, more like the ones that I have practiced. This is much better, this is more comfortable, although there is less actual emotion to draw on I think I do a pretty good impression of the reporter. “Well I guess you could say that we are all working on this because we have something to prove, to ourselves and to our families, each member is trying desperately to navigate the world where they have been forced into a specific vocation and don’t want to be restricted by the choices of their families. Because of this we want to help those who are restricted by their genealogy. I mean mitochondrial DNA shouldn’t be the thing that means you are accepted in this country, that can’t be changed any easier than skin colour” I hoped that the science reference would have an impact and it seemed too, Kara was looking at me a little different there was something familiar about her look. I smiled and raised a brow at her asking her to challenge me to say something and then there was an alarm, it didn’t sound like a fire alarm. Kara was on the edge of her seat, wanting to help do something, but she had no powers, oh no, there was an actual threat in the building, the way Kara was acting that alarm was bad. I look through the window and I can see there are several men with guns, ushering the staff around.


	4. SuperLena

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CatCo under siege and then the only option is for there to be some super assistance, with Kara Flared that leaves Lena!
> 
> we see what is going on for Kara and how she is feeling up to the siege and then Lena learns something new, what it is like to be the hero.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the delay there has been a one shot and a collaboration too i have been neglecting this fic and i am sorry, but i am writing it for someone and they get it first so, posting has to wait i am afraid but it is here yay. thanks for the comments and everything please feel free to leave a comment question or suggestion xxx

I stood on the balcony, looking over at a clearly distressed and annoyed Kryptonian, not only was she unable to help, it was like she was straining to hear almost as if trying really hard would afford her better hearing. I was waiting for some information, Kara was clearly not in any fit state to be taking on these things, she had no powers was sick and clearly clumsy in her natural form that at least explains the scar on her head. I had no idea if dreamer was going to be able to either alone. Obviously I had seen her helping supergirl and she did seem to pack quite a punch. Damn it I thought it was going to be a little fun, making fun of the stuttering blonde as I adorn her trademark pastel cardigans, glasses and ponytail. It is ok Miss Danvers I am sure that there are people on the way to help, don't do anything silly” Lena was trying to maintain the charade and not ruin the entire attempt but at the same time impress on Kara to be sensible.

Not only had whatever this issue was in CatCo arisen it would appear that Kara was super less, or super light maybe, she definitely didn't have her speed strength or hearing it would appear she guessed there was no flight either. I remembered from one of Lex’s journals that there was a point that the supers would lose their abilities and it would take time for them to return but this was inconvenient. It would mean that Kara would have blown out all her sun energy and depleted herself to the point where she would need to have additional radiation from the sun to regenerate. It suddenly made sense as to why Nia had put them on the balcony as the sun started to make an appearance. She was trying to charge the super she knew this was coming.

On top of the loss of power Kara had a cold and was behaving like she literally couldn’t tell that it was her. Sniveling and whining aside, the woman was behaving like a terrible reporter and not doing very well at uncovering Lena’s little ruse, she was supposed to have recognised her straight away and I was supposed to be having fun, everything was so out of control at this point. I was getting rather annoyed that kara still had no clue. I mean I look a little different without my contacts and designer dresses but it’s not like I look that different that Kara, my best friend, how that title grated, I realised I was in love with her, she couldn’t tell that it was me Lena Luthor. Not only would telling her make it my confession that I know rather than pretending I am not, so she confesses and it's all fun and cute, this is not how it was supposed to happen, worst of all I was obsessing, in my mind, obsessing about a plan that has failed. It wasn't just that I hate to lose with i do, but i was also in a situation where there were people in danger and I was obsessing instead of working my way out of this. “Miss, Kara we need to think of a way to help them, no Heroics just get help, do you have your phone with you?”

Kara didn't really respond she was too fixated on a commotion inside, Kara sat up clearly she was torn not knowing what to do without her powers she couldn’t help but she needed to help, to do something, what did they want. There was no obvious signs that they had a media agenda or were trying to make a political statement I watched and couldn't see any affiliated tags or anything that suggested they were government or malicia. One of the guys spotted them and came towards them. He was a hulking man and had a very thick accent that I couldn't place his voice was deep and gruff when he spoke. “There are two more out here, no I don’t see the Luthor woman, she isn’t here, I think your intel is wrong.”

I was grabbed and pulled forward being dragged forward I was about to object and stand my ground but there was Kara. I was more concerned with her being hurt they were looking for me I wouldn't allow Kara to be hurt on my behalf. I watched the man, man handling Kara roughly pulling her forward, she stumbled and fell, he hit her, clear across the face, her beautiful face. Her lip was split and bleeding and I knew the look, the one where it feels like your eye is about to leave the socket. That was a step too far, I wanted Kara safe but i was not keeping her safe by keeping quiet. “How dare you strike her, you will be sorry for that, you want me, I am here but you want to be careful what you wish for”

Kara’s perspective:

Kara didn’t feel well, without powers, it wasn’t that she thought she was dying, basically she knew it was a petty cold, it was nothing much. Her sister had gone into work with a broken leg and this sniffle should not be making her feel like this, she really was a little pathetic without her powers no wonder Alex always wrapped her in cotton wool. She knew that nobody ever takes time off with a kind of illnesses she had, this was new to her and it was well not nice, she found that she was just feeling groggy. Kara really didn’t understand what was going on, it was like her brain wasn’t really functioning as well as it should. She knew that there was an appointment scheduled and couldn't remember anything about the woman or the prep that she had done.

“Hey there, has my appointment arrived yet, I am, I don’t really want to do it, but I’ve got to I was told the bosses is on high, snapper and trust me when i say he lived up to his name when i tried to cancel, that this person needs to be interviewed today, however, as soon as I am finished with that, I would like to get it done typed and I go home” Kara looked terrible, she was pale and shivering and there was definitely no glow to her hair which was flat and almost stuck to her head. Nia had of course let Lena Luthor into the office it was very bizarre and then after all that Lena didn’t need interviewing for anything. When the guard introduced her he called her something else, Lena had given her pleading eyes and she had gone along with it, but she was worried on seeing the state of the Kryptonian. Nia wasn’t sure what Linda is playing at today and she’d seen some very strange things in her dream she wasn’t sure if there was going to be some kind of takeover or whether there was going to be in a super in town that the images are very confusing and near was not in the mood for it, it had been a rough start to her powers and she needed a break.

“I’ve sent your interview into the office as requested Kara she’s already I’ll take you in now and do you need me to help you carry anything or have you got it” Kara hated that as ill as she felt right now the constant babying from everyone was annoying and even Nia, she was nia’s mentor and that was just insulting, Kara mumbled “just because I don’t have powers right now does not mean that I am a weakling, does not mean that I need help.” Quite frankly she could manage it was a notepad and pen and a recorder it wasn’t like it was the building she was moving, it was just a couple of items. She literally held up LCorp single handed, flew fort Rozz into space, she was sure a pen and a recorder with a notepad wasn't going to cause any “ouch” Kara looked down, a paper cut brilliant.

Upon arriving in the room Kara’s initial glance at the subject, she thought that women looked suspiciously like Lena Luthor, Kara was not well but it looked like her, although not, something was off she was hunched and making herself look smaller, shy, she was fiddling with glasses and her cuff intermittently and was wearing clothes from walmart, there was no way Lena even knew where that was, let alone purchased items there. There was no reason to question this any further, although Lena was not exactly close to Nia, if Nia was telling her that this one was somebody else then the reporter believed that must be her, Lauren Burke. She didn't want to be intensive, ask unnecessary questions about the woman's identity. Kara really didn't know what was going on because of her head and her illness and she just wasn’t really feeling it would you want to do was go home and do the interview. If this was Lauren according to Nia then that's who she would interview, Kara tried to get through the questions quick but she wasn’t really able to struggling and fumbling with English and them all coming out in a stream, they seemed to all be closed and leaving no room to answer.

Questions were going anywhere she wasn’t listening to the answers and the woman well she looked quite annoyed with her really. Nia came in and interrupted and sent us out on to the patio area on the balcony, a little later after a relatively short period of time in the sun she started to feel a little better. its amazing how different she feels with a little bit of sun and she starts to be able to ask the questions and she’s listening to the answers and the more she listens the more it sounds like Lena when the woman looks like Lena. Kara shook her head this was ridiculous, this was not lena she would’ve said something, if this was some kind of joke or test Kara would have failed no it couldn't be Lena she wouldn't have made her stay for something like this if she was sick. The only thing that made sense in Kara’s mind right now was that she knew she was interviewing someone else right, there was no way that Lena her best friend, the woman she loved would do this to her when she was sick, why would she dress so oddly and pretend to be someone else, unless, could this be Lena playing with Kara because she knew. No that was ridiculous Kara was good at being sneaky, no matter what Alex said she was really good at being sneaky.

When the men that were breaking in to CatCo made themselves known Kara was so worried it wasn’t like she was gonna be of any use to anybody, no powers some super she was at the moment, they were rounding up the offices looking at the staff. They were clearly looking for someone specific and there was no telling why or what they wanted from out here. There was a handful of them at least, all of them heavily armed she was anxious, pacing staring hoping that her powers would come back the adrenaline was there she clearly needed more energy. Straining she tried to listen, she was pacing she just knew that there was nothing she can do she looked over to the woman who is saying something about the phone she wasn’t really paying attention. She didn’t have her phone it was on her desk it would have been rude to take it to an interview. Maybe, just maybe get some attention from someone below but there were too high up. “I don't have a phone, I could write a note and drop it over the balcony?”

It was too late now even for that they had been spotted and one of the men was approaching coming through the doors. After he had grabbed the two women and started to drag them inside Kara tripped over her own feet and he hit her. Kara’s, mouth hit the floor not only if you just been struck by some random man, he thought he was better than her just because he was bigger, she wanted to show him how wrong he was but even with the DEO training this area was too small for her to take on a man of his size, especially at the current time, instead she sat on the floor her lip bleeding, eye socket feeling like it was going to explode and Lena it was in fact Lena, well she stood there telling the man he just made a massive mistake. Lena was forceful and clearly annoyed she was skilfully telling the man in question that she was going to make him sorry, she was gonna make him pay, that he had no right to hit Kara, was she more upset because Kara was hit than her being found out. Kara was trying to work everything out she was still addled the flu making things ten times harder for her. “Lena, why, what is going on?”

I stood there watching as the bits fell into place regarding my identity, clearly she had not been paying attention it was obvious that surely anyone could see that was me. Although at first glance the man that was supposedly trained to find me thought i was not me. Maybe I haven’t been that stupid after all. She stood there looking at me now mouth gaping looking at me like a fish, her mouth flapping like she is going to say something but nothing coming out, looking at me somewhat wounded, ironically that I have the latest little trick on her I press the button again I knew that the suit would be nearly here. I just needed to get inside as soon as I was in my suit, I can clear this all up I could take them out I could take them all down and that one that hit Kara, he will pay, I will make sure he was humiliated in front of his friends, I will defeat him last as Lena, beaten by a girl. I had finished modifying the suit and had it configured so that it could be called in times of need, the suit would literally come to me and assemble around me. I just needed to stall. “Tell me, who is in charge? After all this does seem a little early for my quarterly assassination attempt and i haven't been kidnapped in at least eighteen months i thought that it was decided that that course of action was pointless.”

It was early, so there was a lot of people in, and clearly these men had no care for them by the sounds people worrying people screaming and shouting. Looking at Kara i could see the anguish on her face she should be the one that was helping people, she should be the one that swoops in and saves the day, that was her role, she was trying to reassure everybody but she couldn’t get them out she knew this the defeated look on her face brought tears to Lena’s eyes no one ever made Kara feel like that like she wasn't enough, Kara was all that lena wanted and needed, the powers she was sure would be a bonus, just like Lena’s money, eidetic memory and technology business. What you have and what you can do is not who you are and Kara was everything. Lena was getting mad and needed to keep her temper. “So why don't you enlighten me as to what besides me you actually want and what makes you think that you will get it?”

The man scoffed and looked at Lena, “The were not wrong she is a firecracker, given different circumstances I might like this one. You have the DNA i need to get the box LC-345/K2P from the storage facility and so that's why you, why now because we planned a little distraction yesterday to have a good clear shot today”. They man was sure of himself and he clearly was behind the issue yesterday I wanted my suit from the store just needed to wait long enough for the suit to arrive. There was no way I was giving them that, that was not ever going to be brought into existence, there was no way that what my brother had created would ever be bought out of stasis. Before too long there was cracking sound all around everyone screamed it where we see the armed guards, but it wasn’t, it was her suit it was at one of the windows walking toward me. She was enveloped in the suit it didn’t take long. She was proud wearing it, the suit was going to be one of her finest achievements it was sleak, durable, it was impervious and perfectly sculpted, it had green trim and the House of L symbol and the LCorp symbol merged together to show what could be achieved. I had created it though for Alex, it had been the one that she thought that would help the house or EL, it would be great that Lena had a hand in it and Luthor and a Super would be working together but it would be better for Kara to have her sister, they trained together fight together and would protect each other, I hadn’t given it to Alex, which was proving lucky today but I couldn't really work out why, and then when I knew the truth, I didn't want to give it over just yet. “Coming after a Luthor boys is a big mistake, especially when your after something like that, it is not happening.”

I knew that she would be happy knowing that Alex was that taken care of, that she was safe inside, this suit, I could see the worry of supergirl's face in my mind when Alex was in the firing line i really should have seen it sooner. She had weapons that would defend her and armour in the suit I was now the super, I was going to take them down. In reality i had enough skill determination and anger that the suit was protecting me and giving me speed to get from one to another, ensuring that the one that hit Kara was played with and toyed with first, his men only took a few minutes to dispatch of, in honesty with the suit and knowing the building it wasn't an even match. I flew through scooping up the guns, knives and other weapons and then they were unconscious i just stood there now she understood why supergirl always had a quick whitt, or something to say, it was awkward just standing there after doing something heroic. Everyone was just well watching, they were just sitting there watching me, it was uncomfortable and intrusive, I was used to being in the spotlight but this was unpleasant. I can understand it now why she always said something silly, so weird confident brashness when she was supergirl, looking out at all the faces, this was an office full of people who knew me and that this was tech, well out there in the real world, there was just no breathing space, she was always being judged, where could she go to just be herself. I was being looked at and now he didn’t like it much she wasn’t going to stay this way and that she couldn’t wait to get out, out of the suit out of the clothes, I wanted, no i needed to retreat to my office to regroup to work out what I was going to do next.

I know that i will be able to forgive her, she knew how i felt i could see it on her face and i understood her better too i would be able to forgive her. I just want Kara to tell the truth. I have told her i know i just want her to actually tell me, it was too late today for this to have been funny an ice breaker it was too late for that, I knew that, i mean i know, i was telling her i knew it was always going to be late for her to come clean, maybe that wasn't what I wanted maybe the idea of just making her feel a little silly, maybe i just wanted to give her a taste of your medicine. Show her how silly it was she had expected me to realise it was her, but I had not, and then she hadn’t realised it was me either. So maybe she couldn’t they have that either it seems that this whole thing with more of a lesson for Lena, that was your Kara regardless, to understand that, that Kara was just her, there was no pressure no judgment no eyes. Lena wanted to go home, she called jess and cancelled her meetings and flew to the penthouse the moment that the police had finished.


	5. best laid plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena had needed to get out of the situation as quickly as possible she couldn't take it any more and left, the whole idea the whole plan a bust. Kara went after her, but found that sick humans have limitations and so did she

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading and leaving comments it means a lot to me that people enjoy reading what i write, this one is just for fun for my Beta as a massive thank you for all the work she does on my Fics.
> 
> please feel free to comment and send prompts.

The moment I took to the sky I felt instantly better, free, I suppose this is how Kara must feel when she is flying around soaring like a bird above the city, I couldn't help but chuckle I was enjoying it. Just me and the open sky, nothing tying me down, no expectations, no stress and all those eyes on me were gone, no judgement, not watching, no expectations. It didn't take any time at all to get back to the penthouse, the flying thing with others was not great, I guess it's because I have to trust someone else and I have no control. Flying in my suit however I did enjoy it, also it made life a lot easier and more convenient. I went in to the penthouse office, to check the monitors, I had the suit disconnect and return to the area for storage, I was confident that it would be able to return to LCorp safely. It had worked well and there would be plenty of data to analyse, especially if I was going to turn it over to Alex one day. Downloading the latest data from the session I moved it across to my tablet and went off to the bathroom, the suit may have worked well but it was still hot in there, the physical exertion and the suit made me feel sticky and uncomfortable.

I had showered and was feeling a touch better throwing on some sweats and a tank as I towel dried my hair. Tablet in my hand looking over the data, there was so much that we had gained from the test drive of the suit and so many things that I could modify, it was actually quite handy and it would mean that I would be able to give a better suit to Alex. There was a ring at the door, that was unexpected, no one had buzzed up which meant it could only be Jess or Kara, looking at the time that had lapsed between leaving and now, I couldn't imagine it being Kara she would have come straight over if she was going to come, so it must be Jess. she walked to the door still drying her hair and opened it. 

“Come on in Je……. Oh Kara, I wasn't expecting you are you alright, you look a little like your going to pass out. Please come in let me get you a glass of water”

Looking at Kara, red faced, panting, sweating, hair stuck to her head, wobbling in front of me like she was about to collapse, this was very different to what I was used to and to what I was expecting. Clearly it was more arduous getting here from Catco than she realised, and Kara was still sick, and very human.

Kara had rushed out of Catco as soon as she was able, there were police quardons all over the place so she was unable to get a car, she ran a few blocks and ended up getting an intense pain in her side that she couldn't describe but has her limping towards the bus. Buses were slow and arduous things and this one was driving her insane, it was stopping at every stop, getting stopped at every set of lights, stuck in traffic, Kara groaned, the pain in her side was easing so 6 blocks from LCorp she decided to get off and jog. Once again she couldn't help thinking that Alex was indeed stupid for enjoying this activity, she could barely breath her legs ached and felt like jelly, the pain in her side was back but she was at Lena's office. 

“I.. I am h-here …….to s-see …… Miss Luthor, …….J-Jess, is she Available?”

Jess watched with curiosity as a very sweaty and panting Kara Danvers stumbled out of the elevator. She was clearly both sick and had overdone things, here eyes were puffy her nose was running and she was flushed, so much more so than when she blushed, which Jess had seen a million times, Lena always seemed to know exactly what to say to get that little girl crush of hers to blush. Although recent events, shopping trips and fake credentials suggested that this crush was a little more serious.

“I am very sorry Miss Danvers, but Miss Luthor has gone home for the day and cancelled all her afternoon appointments. Is there something I can help with? Can I get you a Bottle of water?”

Kara slumped and panted heavily for a moment determined to do two things today if it killed her, she would talk to Lena about putting herself in danger and that she was not able to protect her today and that she had indeed scared her more than the men in guns, because she thought she could lose her, and that she was Supergirl which she was almost sure in hindsight Lena knew, especially with today's little charade . Alex had encouraged her, sent her after the raven haired woman that Kara had loved since the moment they met, that was now so important she was practically paralysed at the thought of losing her, she needed to do this before she ran out of steam, and the way she was feeling at the moment she could just run out of air. She turned and ran off towards the elevator shouting over the back of her shoulder, possibly the most rude Jess had ever seen the blonde reporter.

“T-Thank you so much,....... no, I-I don't need any-anything I have…... to get to Lena, bye”

Jess didn't even get time to suggest she borrow Frank before the reporter was gone and the elevator was closed. Lena’s penthouse was up town and across the free way she would need to get a Bus, Kara growled under her breath and started to run again the moment that she hit the sidewalk. Practically limping now, her feet hurt, her legs hurt, there was a pain in her chest and the one on her side was back, she reached the bus stop just in time to get on the bus to Lena’s she sat down and rested, panting and breathing heavily, she closed her eyes and when she opened them she had missed the stop, she called for the driver to let her off and he stopped at the next bus stop, it was only three blocks. She ran as fast as her aching body would take her to Lena’s penthouse, she arrived at the door, panting, hair stuck to her head, aching and in pain, the door opened and there she was. Sweats and a tank, Kara’s mouth fell open, the woman was stunning even more so while drying that beautiful mane of hair and standing there with bare arms, shoulders and that exquisite neck and jawline prominently on display. Delirious, dehydrated, exhausted and aching Kara’s body had finally given out and she fell through the door looking up at Lena.

“So beautiful…..A-angel…...be m-mine”

I felt my eyes go wide as I watched Kara fall, almost comically in slow motion she just collapsed onto the floor like a marionette whose strings had been cut and she lay there, on the floor looking up at me. I didn't have time to react. I had the tablet and the towel and even though it appeared that time was slowed there still wasn't enough to catch her. I placed the items on the table at the entrance to the penthouse and knelt next to her. She was rambling incoherently, but I was sure that I just heard Kara call me beautiful. When she asked me to be hers I think that there was a complete shutdown of all higher brain functions, there was an involuntary premature ventricular contraction and an unbelievable giddy sound, like a school girl would make coming face to face with her first crush. All too soon I realised that this sound was coming from me, almost instantly as if on cue Lillian's voice rang through my head telling me that I was displaying a complete lack of decorum, and completely unbecoming of someone of my standing. “Kara, hey you need to get up, let me help you please”

I managed to get Kara to sit up enough to get my arm around her, this was not the way that I had planned it to go today, she was going to be difficult to move, for someone so skinny she was a weight, I struggled getting her up to her feet and stumbling through the apartment knocking the lamp off the table and catching my hip on the corner of the unit. I finally managed to get her to the couch. Kara had managed to wrap her arms around me as I tried to put her down. I over balanced and landed on top of her on the couch. My heart was racing it was the exertion that was what I was going to say, it had nothing to do with being pressed up so close to Kara, even all sweaty and sick she was beautiful and still smelled good, our lips were so close I could feel her breath on mine and oh god, Kara was moving forward, I had to move, scrambling back I managed to extradite myself from the position and covered her in a blanket. “I am just going to get a washcloth and some water for you, I will be right back”.

Kara had been unable to focus she was staring at Lena one moment, then there was a lot of darkness, but she felt like there was someone helping her up and moving her, she opened her eyes in time to see the stunning lips, not painted red, just natural in their beauty heading towards her, her heart had skipped a beat as they brushed hers before Lena had instantly pulled back. She could feel the lips on hers, and could see the wide eyed expression on the CEO’s face normally so in charge, she seemed completely caught off guard. She hadn't moved back far, Kara could feel her breathing onto her lips and she just couldn't think, she was here to talk to her, to tell her the truth but she was not thinking about that truth right now, she was thinking of the other, because no matter how much she told everyone that Lena was her best friend, that they were friends, that there was nothing more than that, she was lying, this was the true lie that Kara told over and over. She couldn't be with Lena without her knowing the truth about who she was and she couldn't tell Lena the truth without risking losing her completely. Kara started to close the gap she just wanted to kiss her just once, where unlike that bumping of lips as they fell she was able to appreciate the softness of her lips the taste of Lena on her tongue. When lena moved away Kara let out a groan. “No…...Lena…...angel…….come back…….be mine…...let me love you.”

I stopped dead it was not possible, all the options that I had gone through all the possible scenarios that I could fathom and none, not one of them had Kara loving me back, the whole point of today was to get her to tell the truth about being supergirl so that I finally hear it from her, that she trusted me enough to actually tell me and then there was this. This unexpected utterance from the beautiful blonde reporter that plagues my dreams, that brightened up my days, that stole my heart and made me weak. Here she was telling me that she loves me? That she wanted me, this is the fever, this is the illness, it isn't her, she can't possibly mean it that way, I am Lena Luthor and no one loves me. 

Before Kara, people barely tolerated me, this was not possible. I realised that I was now just stood un-moving and I needed to get the items, I ordered soup and some other food just in case and ran off to get the items, returning to the couch. I knelt on the floor in front of her and with the damp washcloth cooled her skin, she was babbling incoherently, unsettled and gripping hold of the couch, I know the fever needed to break, I should call Alex, she would know what to do. Then there were a few words, Kiss, Lena, Beautiful, they made my heart race I leaned down and kissed her cheek lightly whispering that I was there, then again, before resting her forehead on Kara’s. I knew I shouldn't but I lightly brush my lips onto hers and watched as she calmed and settled.

“Sleep Kara, your safe I have got you, and I am not going anywhere”

I continued to care for Kara until at some point during the night I was unable to maintain consciousness and draped over the blonde I fell asleep sitting on the floor at the middle of the couch.


	6. The morning after

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after Kara collapsed on her door step lena has to deal with the fall out from her failed plan, but how will it go when she wakes up with Kara?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this is it for this fic, I have come to a end of the prompt, hope you enjoyed it
> 
> Thank you so much for reading and the likes and comments

Waking up the next morning it was not the most comfortable of starts to the day, there was obvious advantages and I was draped over the beautiful and still sleeping Kara Danvers, something that I had dreamed of for quite some time, however none of my dreams had me in this position with quite so much pain. There were also a couple of drawbacks, the most obvious being the pain that was in my neck, and my back as I was twisted up kneeling on the floor draped over her abs, the other being that kara was sick and powerless and not here because she wanted me, although some of her fever fueled comments suggested there was hope for that too. Kara looked so peaceful that I didn't want to wake her, I also wasn't sure if she was better and I thought that sleeping was probably better for her as she was still sick, feeling her head she was no longer feverish which was an improvement, so I decided to let her sleep over waking her up.

Heading off to the bathroom for a shower to wake myself up, I stopped into the kitchen to put the coffee maker so that I would be able to complete my routine, I needed to have a more productive day than yesterday and I was planning it out as I was in the shower, this was my normal routine, but I hadn't thought about the sleeping kryptonian, who appeared to not be sleeping, as I stepped out of the shower, I came face to face with a sleepy Kara Danvers, watching the comical reaction made me laugh out loud. I would have been really embarrassed and covered myself up if I had not seen the way she reacted to it, after all thanks to Lillian and her constant berating about my weight, it wasn't only my relationships with others that was affected. I had a less than kind relationship to myself. Watching Kara scramble and try to run slipping ironically on the bath mat which flew into the air as she tried to extricate herself from my personal space, and ending up on the bathroom floor. Which now is cracked, she really is very heavy, then trying to get up, she bolted red faced with her hair over her eyes, she over compensated in her haste to get away, apologizing and rambling, she clearly had her powers back because in her rush the burst of speed sent her through the wall as she stopped shy of the sliding doors.

Kara stood stunned, her powers were definitely back a thought that only registered as she skidded to a stop before sliding through the doors. Her heart was racing faster than it ever had before, she was burning up but in a very different way to the night before, she was red, from head to toe she could feel it. Lena had been naked her alabaster skin fully on display, the curves of her hips, and breasts the subtle markings of muscle around her waist and rib cage, the slender legs and that small path of thatched hair at the apex of her thighs, the way her neck was so perfect and the wet raven hair clung to her. Oh Rao she was a vision she was perfection, the way that she gracefully stepped out of the shower and onto the floor extending her leg with pointed toes and gliding out of the shower, Kara had never seen such a sight never felt such arousal that was what must have called back her powers because there she stood, super again, in Lenas penthouse. Kara had heard Lena grab a towel for her hair and a robe and come out after her. 

“Oh, L-Lena …..I-I am so sorry, i cant believe that I-I did that I didnt mean to invade you privacy I-I should go and um, oh Rao we need to talk……...Oh this was not-- this um-- oh this was not my Plan-- I-I am not sure i had one, I……. I was mad at you for putting yourself in d-danger.”

I looked at Kara’s back as she appeared to be frozen hand holding on to the open door to my balcony, was she going to fly off, was she not going to acknowledge it at all, was she just going to pretend that I didn't juet make a fool of myself at CatCo, that she didn't just run through my wall, what is she going to suggest? “Kara Danvers don't you even think about it, you need to talk to me, and it needs to be now, not tomorrow, not when your ready, you owe this to me now, you just destroyed my bathroom”

Karas hand gripped the door frame, her legs shaking as was the rest of her, this time unlike last night not due to a lack of strength or sickness but because she was terrified, she was so worried that Lena was going to send her away, she had never demanded anything of her before, and this was a big thing to be the first. With as much bravery as she could muster, Kara slowly turned towards Lena and as her azura eyes met two tone jades and emeralds eyes of the striking CEO. she took a deep breath and tried to speak."Lena.."

I watched her turn to me hesitant and slow, lacking the bravado of the super and the comfortability of Kara, the embarrassment I felt on my face was mirrored on hers and i tried to smile, the smile was small and shy, timid but encouraging i wanted this to be complete. I wanted to be able to work on the next bit, to see if Kara had feelings for me as I did for her, oh how I wanted that to be true, wanted her to love me back. I knew it was a long shot but Kara always filled me with hope.

Kara’s voice still sounded so weak, her throat healed and her cells regenerated but it was as if her throat was dry and barren. Kara mustered her courage and her super strength and she continued with everything in her, her facade of Kara, supergirl and all constituent parts of her came together as Kara Zor-El., Her glasses already missing which unmasked her some,her hair down and her Kara clothes on she was as much Kara Zor-El as she could be in that moment "I..I'm sorry. That.." It was the emblem she wore and part of me knew it wasn't meant for her or even me. I thought about who held us both together even through everything. Alex. "The crest..you're right.. You put it on the suit, you combined us, made the suit a symbol, It's perfect. You proved it Lena….. S-Super and Luthor….. It is possible it can be it can work"

My heart picked up as I listened to her speaking, she was so close to admitting it I could feel it I could feel that she wanted to tell me that she was done lying, but she was scared like me, I couldn't lose the only person left that I loved, my mother was long gone and Lex well he wasn't more either, seeing this on Karas face made me wonder if she loved me like I loved her, I listened to heart racing It wasn't quite an admission not yet she was talking about the way I had put the crest to the lexosuit how I had designed it to give the wearer complementary powers and abilities, so that her and alex would always have each other, but she still didn't say it, I bit my Lip and took a step forward. “Do you like it? The Super hope and values with the Luthor engineering, working together as one, stronger together, in harmony”

Kara took a deep breath, she bowed her head feeling the absolute shame of the half hearted confirmation of what Lena was so desperately longing for, what she does deserve, the truth honesty and love, the way that she wanted to give it to her, knowing the tears had already begun to fall. Yet Lena, she deserved more, so even in the most vulnerable state she has ever found herself in, Kara lifted her head once more, her tear stained face and red eyes once again capturing the beautiful eyes that she would recognize anywhere, as much for their uniqueness as the effect they have on her heart, Kara told Lena what she felt would either free or condemn her, it would give her the opportunity to forge a new relationship one based on honesty or it would take away the woman that she loved. With a deep breath and a heavy yet hopeful heart she spoke. "I...El..Mayarah.." One tear then two ran down her face, the love shining from her eyes the pain, and fear interlaces as she whispered the last, to what would expose her completely. "Kara Zor-El...I..am..Sup.."

The last word was not spoken as her lips were taken, I couldn't hold back three years of wanting to be with the woman I loved, three years of wondering, waiting, to see something that said she felt something for me too, and I saw it in that moment, crashing our lips together as I flung my arms around her neck, testing her with my tongue as I trailed it across the bottom of her lip, this would be it, the moment that I would know for sure, and after a moment of hesitation her lips parted and I was met by the soft embrace of Kara’s tongue as she wrapped her arms around me and not only returned but deepened the kiss, it was only when the need for air made me part our lips and place my forehead on hers that I realised we were floating. Clinging a little tighter, it was only a few centimeters but it took me by surprise and I held on harder. It was my turn now, my turn to panic to be embarrassed to have done something unexpected and out of character, a spontaneous and reckless action not calculated and strategized. Now I was red, and my heart was beating out of control, my turn to be honest. “I know that Kara, Lex told me, I just needed to know you would too, I couldn't let myself hope for more if I couldn't believe you trusted me, and well I, I have been hoping for more for a while, I have fallen for my dorkish clumsy best friend.”

Kara heard the increase in her heart rate, and could see the pink hugh on the alabaster skin, smiling as she held her tighter, Kara knew that Lena didn't like to fly and hovering her meant that Lena held on a little tighter. The words calmed Kara more than the kiss itself, she was used to being objectified and ogeled as supergirl, thanks to Winn and his suit that left nothing to the imagination, not that she thought lena was like that, but she needed to know the kiss, that amazing kiss was not for supergirl, that Lena still saw her as Kara, because as much as she was worried about losing Lena she was more worried about losing Kara, and Lena was her only link to her true self. 

“I-I am sorry Lena, I wish that I had told you before, I had to much to lose if I did and y-you…….. If you decided that I was no longer someone you trusted. I remember you being so mad at me, and not being my friend and I-- the real me-- the one only you and Alex see she couldn't lose you Lena, because she has been --- and will always be in love with you, from the moment you looked at me that first day, you took my breath, you stole my heart, and you captured my attention--you have been with me ever since, but i couldnt….. I couldn't be with you if I wasn't honest”

I looked into your eyes and smiled, I couldn't have not if I had really put my mind to it, not only was I in the arms of the woman I loved, we had shared a kiss and she confessed she loved me, and that she had been feeling it as long as me. My heart was full, I couldn't imagine there ever being a moment in the world in all the multiverse, in all of time more precious than this one here, and thanks to a ponytail and a pair of glasses, the two items that had kept my love seperate from the pain with the super, allowed it to grow, and that gave me the insight into how hard it is to be my love. I kissed her again softly and sweetly with love and care. “After yesterday I think I understand so much better, a pair of glasses and a ponytail helped me walk in your shoes, it isn't easy, that strength makes me love you more”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, Please leave a comment or Kudos, if you enjoy obvs.


End file.
